Jour de tristesse et d'espoir
by Tite Ham
Summary: Shonen ai Heero vient de perdre un etre cher, mais son frere et ses amis sont la pour le soutenir...


Auteur : Isa

Genre : OOC, sap 

Couples : je préviens de suite que Réléna est dans cette fic et qu'elle n'est pas stupide du tout… Résumé : Heero vient de perdre un être cher. Mais son frère et ses amis sont là pour le soutenir.

Merci à Luna pour sa correction ^_^

****

Jour de Tristesse et d'espoir

__

Le jour où je l'ai rencontré était un jour sombre, un jour de deuil. Ce jour-là, ma sœur Réléna m'a demandé de l'accompagner à un enterrement. En y repensant maintenant, je me demande si elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Mais la connaissant, je suis certain que oui. Elle a toujours eu un sixième sens me concernant…

OOOOO

" Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ? Franchement ! Je le connaissais même pas ce type ! ".

Réléna fit un petit sourire triste et regarda son frère avec fermeté.

" C'est un service que je te demande ! Je souhaite ne pas être toute seule ! Tu sais son petit-fils est extrêmement touché et j'ai envie d'être là pour le soutenir ! ".

" Oui, je comprends parfaitement tes raisons, mais moi ? ".

" Je veux que tu me soutiennes… ".

Il regarda les larmes commencer à tomber et s'approcha de sa sœur pour l'enlacer avec douceur. Il savait qu'elle aimait énormément cet homme qui venait de décéder d'une mort naturelle. Il était son professeur particulier de Japonais et elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à faire partie des rares privilégiés à suivre ses cours. Elle parlait de lui avec des termes élogieux et il avait toujours senti son admiration. 

Il soupira et se détacha d'elle.

" Bon d'accord… ".

Elle passa une main légère sur ses yeux pour les essuyer et le remercia.

  
OOOOO

" Tu es certain qu'il va venir ? ".

__

Je le souhaite de tout cœur…

" Il a dit qu'il prenait le premier avion… Et je sais qu'il souhaiterait être présent, du moins à…A la phase finale ".

La vieille dame fixa le jeune homme. Depuis la mort de son grand-père, il n'avait pas bronché ni même versé une petite larme. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que le torrent viendrait dès que son grand frère serait là. Elle espérait qu'il arriverait vite : Heero avait besoin de lui. Elle posa une main légère dans les cheveux sombres et le prit dans ses bras telle une mère aimante.

" Je suis avec toi, mon grand. Je sais que c'est une période difficile pour toi ".

Elle le sentit acquiescer mais il ne dit rien. Elle le serra et déposa un baiser sur son front.

" Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? ".

Il secoua la tête puis fit un pâle sourire.

" Je vais aller me reposer. Il devrait arriver demain matin ".

__

Le jour de la mise en bière…

" Oui d'accord. Dis-moi, as-tu prévenu Quatre ? ".

Heero hocha de la tête.

" Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait aussitôt qu'il le pourrait, je pense demain matin aussi. Il ne se trouve pas en ville. Je crois qu'il passe une semaine en amoureux…Ca tombe mal, lui qui n'a pratiquement jamais de vacances… ".

__

Il va venir…

" Oh ! Heero ! ".

Elle le reprit contre elle et le consola du mieux qu'elle put.

  
OOOOO

" Je suis désolé ".

" Pourquoi ? Ils sont tes amis, c'est normal que tu sois près d'eux dans ce moment difficile ".

" Mais… ".

" Quatre ! Ca suffit ! On va prendre cet avion immédiatement et rejoindre Heero ! Il a besoin de soutien ! Et je suppose que…Son frère n'est pas encore là ! Donc tu es la seule personne qui puisse le réconforter mis à part Réléna ! ".

Quatre fixa son compagnon puis fit un petit sourire tendre.

" Merci. Tu sais que je t'aime ? ".

" Moi aussi ! Mais si on se dépêche pas, on va louper cet avion ! ".

L'annonce du décès de Odin Lowe n'avait pas été une surprise pour Quatre. Le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il partirait bientôt, sans bruit. A presque cent ans, il était encore en bonne santé, mais la vieillesse avait fini par le rattraper. Il sentit ses larmes couler à la pensée du grand-père de Heero et se laissa enlacer par son compagnon qui, il le savait, le soutiendrait de tout son cœur.

  
OOOOO

La pluie s'était mise à tomber et l'humeur de Duo devenait aussi grise que le temps au fur et à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait. Il avait mis un de ses habits sombres pour la journée et ne savait même pas si l'enterrement aurait lieu à l'église ou dans un crématorium. Réléna ne lui en avait pas parlé. Celle-ci pénétra justement dans le salon et il admira sa petite sœur. Bien que toute simple, la robe noire qu'elle portait la mettait en valeur mais son regard n'avait pas cet éclat qui la rendait si belle. Ses yeux bleus légèrement rougis par les larmes montraient son état de fatigue et de peine. Il se leva et s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

" Bonjour ! Ma pauvre chérie, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ! ".

" Non, j'ai préféré évacuer toutes mes larmes pour tenter de ne pas trop pleurer devant Heero. C'est de soutien qu'il a besoin pas que l'on ajoute sa propre peine à la sienne ! ".

Duo ne sut quoi répondre à ce raisonnement. Il la serra contre lui et murmura :

" Je reste avec toi ".

Elle se dégagea et fit un petit sourire.

" Allons-y ! ".

Duo hocha de la tête et attrapa son trousseau de clefs.

  
OOOOO

Il n'arrivait pas. Mais Heero tentait de ne pas trop s'en faire. L'avion avait sûrement pris du retard à cause des conditions météorologiques qui ne permettaient pas de faire un atterrissage. 

Assis près de sa fenêtre, il regardait la pluie tomber. Plusieurs voitures étaient déjà arrêtées devant la maison. Des oncles et tantes venus pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des choses à récupérer. Il savait qu'il était mauvais de penser cela, mais mis à part son grand-père et son frère, il faisait relativement peu confiance à sa famille. Celle-ci n'apparaissait que quand elle était dans le besoin. 

Il sentit un léger soulagement en voyant enfin une personne qu'il estimait et aimait beaucoup. Il fut par contre surpris qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule et examina avec attention son compagnon. Plus âgé que lui de quatre ou cinq ans, il était plus grand et avait de longs cheveux châtains liés en une tresse qui lui parvenait au bas du dos. Il décida que ce devait être le frère de Réléna. Elle lui en avait parlé un jour et ils avaient ri en comprenant que Heero et lui étaient complètement opposés. Mais son grand-père lui avait dit en riant dans la foulée que les contraires s'attiraient. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer à cette pensée mais ne laissa pas ses larmes s'écouler. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses proches. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller accueillir sa meilleure amie et peut-être plus…

OOOOO

" Je tenterai de reprendre quelques jours le mois prochain et on les passera ensemble "

" Quatre ! As-tu fini ? ! On est toujours ensemble je te signale ! Alors cesse de te tracasser ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Et d'ailleurs moi aussi je l'aimais bien ce fichu bonhomme ! ".

" Oui…Mais… ".

" Je sais ! On avait planifié ces jours depuis plus de deux mois ! Et quoi ? Tu veux repartir et laisser Heero tout seul ? Tu ne veux pas aller l'aider ? ".

" Bien sûr, mais… ".

" Quatre Raberba Winner ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de t'apitoyer, je te jette par la porte de secours ! ".

Quatre fit un petit rire et se laissa aller contre son compagnon. Dieu qu'il l'aimait cette tête de mule.

" Je suis inquiet de leur réaction ".

" Tu sauras très bien t'y prendre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise…Tout le monde le savait. D'ailleurs, Heero m'avait dit que… ".

Quatre sentit de l'hésitation dans les mots de son petit ami. Le frère de Heero était toujours un sujet délicat entre eux.

" …Son frère avait prévu de rentrer le mois prochain ".

Il hocha de la tête.

" Oui, c'est vrai. Il m'en a parlé aussi ".

Une légère caresse vint frôler les cheveux blonds. 

" Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont forts et je sais qu'ils surmonteront cette épreuve… ".

" Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur ? C'est la suite… J'ai peur qu'il veuille que Heero reparte avec lui… ".

OOOOO

" Merci d'être venue ".

" Heero. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ".

Ils s'étreignirent avec force puis Réléna se recula pour lui présenter son frère.

" Voici Duo. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui ".

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Duo lui tendit la main.

" Toutes mes condoléances ".

" Merci ".

Duo trouvait les saphirs de sa sœur magnifiques mais ceux de Heero les surpassaient largement. Cette tache plus sombre en leur centre faisait ressortir leur beauté. Heero ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus. Il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

" Nous devrions aller nous asseoir, O.K. ? ".

Heero acquiesça et les guida vers les étages. Pas mal de monde traînait dans la maison, mais le brun ne s'adressa à personne comme personne ne s'adressa à lui. Duo trouva cela étrange mais garda ses commentaires pour lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Heero et il leur fit signe de s'asseoir où bon leur semble. Réléna s'installa dans une bergère quant à lui il se laissa choir dans un petit sofa. Il fut surpris par la pièce. Celle-ci était magnifique : un style réunissant le moderne et l'ancien. Le lit et la bergère lui faisaient penser à une chambre de musée, mais le sofa, le canapé et la penderie était de style contemporain, mélangeant un design épuré et clair. 

Heero se posta à la fenêtre et se mit à épier l'extérieur.

" Il n'est pas encore arrivé ? ".

" Hum…Ce matin. Mais l'avion a peut-être du retard ".

Ils parlèrent un peu puis après quelques minutes un taxi fit son apparition et le cœur de Heero se mit à battre plus rapidement. Peut-être était-ce lui ? Il guetta le passager et se leva avec rapidité pour quitter sa chambre et courir vers l'entrée, ne se préoccupant plus de ses invités. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère et laissa enfin couler ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

" Heero…J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ".

" Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je suis heureux que tu sois là ! ".

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, Heero continuant de pleurer en silence. 

" Je suis entré dans sa chambre et il était là, comme endormi. Il m'a toujours dit que je ne devrais pas pleurer mais il va tellement me manquer ! ".

" Il va aussi me manquer ".

Heero se recula pour admirer son grand frère. Celui-ci avait les yeux tirés et semblait très fatigué. Mais après tout, il venait de faire plus de douze heures d'avion et devait l'être. Il lui prit la main et le guida vers sa chambre. Un homme qu'il reconnut comme l'aîné des enfants Lowe s'approcha immédiatement d'eux.

" Il va falloir discuter… ".

Heero fut pris de colère et répliqua d'un ton sec et tranchant :

" Ca attendra plus tard ! Il vient d'arriver alors tu le laisses respirer ! ".

Son oncle lui jeta un regard mauvais et se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci se détacha de sa main et murmura avec douceur :

" Je vais aller parler avec lui, toi va m'attendre dans ta chambre. On aura tout le temps de se voir ".

Heero faillit argumenter mais le visage tendu devant lui le fit taire. Il prit la valise et regarda son grand frère pénétrer dans le salon avec l'homme. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui le commanditaire de son grand-père ? Cela aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde si ça avait été leur père…

OOOOO

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Heero en rage et Duo fut surpris de cette colère dans ses yeux, lui qui semblait si maître de ses sentiments. Il nota aussi une petite rougeur, signe de récentes larmes. Réléna se leva immédiatement à la rencontre de son ami.

" Heero? Que se passe-t-il? ".

Le brun la regarda puis se calma face à la tendresse qu'il lisait dans les saphirs de Réléna. 

" C'est...Un de mes oncles! Dès que Trowa a mis un pied dans la maison, il lui a sauté dessus! Sans même lui laisser le temps de souffler! Ca m'enrage de voir le comportement de ces gens! ".

Duo ne répliqua rien, le fait que personne ne soit venu voir Heero tout à l'heure l'avait déjà étonné. Apparemment la famille de Heero n'était pas très liée. Réléna prit le bras du brun et le mena à la bergère où elle le fit asseoir.

" Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je suppose que ton frère préfère lui aussi se débarrasser de ces gens... ".

Heero hocha de la tête et allait reparler quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et une bombe blonde sauta sur Heero. Réléna eut tout juste le temps de l'éviter.

" Oh! Heero! Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là! ".

Duo se leva et fixa le nouvel arrivant dorloter le jeune homme. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui. Habillé d'un manteau beige de grande marque et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, il le trouva très séduisant et apparemment riche aussi. Il tourna la tête vers une voix amusée qui s'éleva :

" Laisse-le respirer, Quatre! ".

Ledit Quatre se recula et posa ses aigues-marines sur le brun d'origine Asiatique qui venait d'entrer.

" Pardon. Tu vas bien Heero? ".

Celui-ci renifla puis contre toute attente se rejeta lui-même dans les bras du blond.

" Je suis si heureux que tu aies pu venir! ".

Quatre murmura avec tendresse:

" Je n'allais pas vous laisser tout seuls! Mais... ".

Il se dégagea pour de bon et fronça les sourcils.

" Trowa n'est pas arrivé? ".

Réléna posa une main sur le bras de Quatre et acquiesça.

" Si. Mais tu connais sa famille… ".

" Les crétins! Les...".

Il se tut apparemment pour rester poli. Réléna n'ajouta rien de plus puis embrassa Quatre sur la joue ainsi que l'autre brun.

" Wu Fei ".

Elle se positionna ensuite près de Duo et le montra:

" Voici Duo, mon grand frère! Je voulais vous le présenter depuis longtemps mais...J'aurais aimé en d'autres circonstances...".

Quatre et Wu Fei lui serrèrent la main.

" Merci d'être venu ".

Ne sachant que répondre, Duo secoua la tête en un geste indistinct. Quatre s'installa sur le deuxième canapé de la pièce et Heero se mit près de lui. Wu Fei resta près de la porte et Réléna se rassit à côté de son frère. Un silence suivit. Ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Duo en profita pour examiner plus attentivement les amis de sa sœur.

Apparemment, Quatre et Wu Fei devaient être plus que des amis, cela semblait évident. Surtout de la manière dont l'Asiatique couvait le blond du regard. Il ne savait pas grand chose d'eux mis à part ce que Réléna lui avait raconté dans la voiture. Quatre était un chef d'entreprise, travaillant dans l'informatique. Il connaissait Heero depuis l'enfance. Quant à Wu Fei, il était professeur de Karaté. Heero était encore à l'université en section informatique appliquée. Il terminait sa dernière année. Réléna lui avait appris que Heero et son frère n'avaient pas la même mère. Et que c'était le père de la mère de Heero qui venait de décéder. Dans son raisonnement il y avait un point qui clochait. Si c'était le père de la mère de Heero qui était mort, pourquoi était-ce Trowa qui s'occupait de la succession? Réléna avait secoué la tête et lui avait révélé qu'elle ne savait absolument rien du frère de Heero. Si ce n'était qu'il était plus âgé de quatre ans et qu'il travaillait dans un pays étranger. 

Duo releva la tête vers Heero et Quatre car ils s'étaient remis à parler.

" La mise en bière a lieu vers onze heures. Si vous souhaitez venir...".

Réléna acquiesça sans mots dire ainsi que Duo. Wu Fei fit le même mouvement mais Quatre ne dit rien. Heero le regarda avec une légère surprise. Quatre fit un petit sourire et murmura quelque chose que seul le brun put entendre. Celui-ci fit un geste affirmatif et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre le blond.

" Que faites-vous dans la vie? ".

Quatre, dont le rôle avait toujours été de contrôler les choses, avait décidé de faire passer le temps en discutant avec le frère de Réléna. Cela détournerait Heero de ses sombres pensées. Duo reçut le message et décida d'animer un peu cette triste journée. 

" Je suis médecin...".

Il leur raconta plusieurs anecdotes et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre d'Heero s'ouvre sur une nouvelle personne. Heero se leva immédiatement et enlaça le nouveau venu. Celui-ci devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix et dépasser le brun de deux bonnes têtes. Il avait les yeux verts sombres que venaient rehausser plusieurs mèches de cheveux châtains sur son front. Duo devinait qu'ils avaient aussi le même âge. 

Après un temps, il se détacha de Heero et se tourna vers Wu Fei. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, puis le brun s'approcha de l'autre et l'étreignit avec force. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, seuls leurs yeux parlaient. Quatre se leva ensuite et fit de même, une lueur encore plus tendre que celle qui brillait dans ses yeux tout à l'heure face à Heero.

" Trowa...".

Trowa ferma les yeux et laissa son ami le bercer doucement. Puis il se dégagea à nouveau et regarda vers Réléna et Duo. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

" Vous devez être Réléna. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Heero m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ".

Duo n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la dernière phrase de Trowa ou si c'était Trowa lui-même, mais Réléna rougit instantanément. Elle accepta la main tendue et le présenta.

" Voici Duo, mon grand frère! ".

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Duo reconnut dans ces prunelles la même lueur que celle de Heero. Il sentit poindre quelque chose au fond de lui. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps.

" Est-ce que...Ca va? ".

Trowa dévia son regard vers son frère et acquiesça lentement.

" Il voulait simplement savoir quand les biens seront repartis ".

" Tu le sais déjà? ".

" Demain matin. Mais cette lecture me fait un peu peur ".

Trowa se dirigea vers le canapé déserté par ses précédents occupants et se laissa tomber dedans. Quatre s'installa alors près de lui et lui prit la main. 

" Pourquoi? ".

Trowa regarda le doux visage puis fit un minuscule sourire en se tournant vers Heero.

" Je pense qu'il a tout laissé à Heero...".

" Hein! ".

Heero se plaça devant son frère et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

" C'est pas possible! ".

" Oh que si! J'ai discuté un jour avec lui à ce propos ".

Heero s'agenouilla, posa la tête dans le giron de Trowa et ne dit plus rien. Il devinait que si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'avait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis auprès de sa famille et Trowa aussi.

" Heero? Je crois qu'il va être l'heure ".

Wu Fei avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec une douceur infinie. Heero ne bougea pas puis leva les yeux vers son frère.

" Viens-tu? ".

A la surprise de Duo, Trowa secoua la tête.

" Je lui avais promis que s'il mourrait, je ne viendrais pas lui dire au revoir...Je garderai en moi les dernières images que j'ai de lui ".

" Il est toujours aussi égoïste! Même mort! ".

Ces quelques mots étaient emplis d'amour. Trowa passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Heero.

" Il ne voulait pas que je le vois affaibli...Pardonne-moi ".

Heero fit un mouvement négatif de la tête puis se leva.

" Très bien. Alors allons-y! ".

Il respira un grand coup puis sortit de la pièce sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière. Réléna le suivit immédiatement ainsi que Duo. Mais celui-ci eut le temps de voir Quatre embrasser Wu Fei et lui murmurer quelque chose, avant que le blond n'aille rejoindre Trowa sur le canapé. La dernière image qu'il vit avant que la porte ne se referme fut la tête de Trowa se poser sur les genoux de Quatre...

OOOOO

" Tu peux dormir un peu, cela va te faire du bien ".

" Hum...Raconte-moi quelque chose. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Wu Fei? ".

Quatre caressa avec douceur les mèches éparses de son ancien amant. Trowa ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix mélodieuse. 

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter de sortir ensemble. Cette décision en avait surpris plus d'un à l'époque, mais même s'ils s'entendaient à merveille cela ne suffisait pas pour créer quelque chose. Il manquait une flamme, un désir qui n'étaient jamais apparus entre eux. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter car ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. Quatre était l'une des rares personnes à connaître l'entière vérité sur la vie de Trowa et celle de Heero. Mais non, ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin que le seul contact d'amitié. Cela leur suffisait, cela était suffisant. Même si Wu Fei en avait douté au début, il l'avait vite compris. Entre Trowa et Quatre, ce n'était qu'un simple lien fraternel, mais un lien solide et durable. C'est pour cela que quand Trowa avait décidé d'aller travailler à l'étranger Quatre l'avait poussé et soutenu. De même que quand Quatre avait rencontré Wu Fei, Trowa avait été le premier à mettre les choses au point entre les deux hommes. 

Le châtain se reposait entièrement sur le blond. La confiance, l'amitié et très certainement un amour semblable à celui qu'il portait à son frère faisait que Quatre était la seule personne à qui il racontait tout.

" Tout se passe très bien. Je suis très heureux avec lui. C'est comme s'il savait toujours ce que je souhaite sans que j'ai à lui demander, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées ".

Un sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de Trowa.

" Ce qui manquait entre-nous, quoi ".

Quatre plongea ses aigues-marines dans les émeraudes et se pencha pour frôler les lèvres de son ami.

" C'est diffèrent, c'est tout. Toi aussi, tu ressentiras cela un jour ".

Un hochement affirmatif lui répondit puis épuisé par une longue journée, Trowa s'endormit dans le giron de Quatre.

  
OOOOO

La journée passa plus vite qu'elle n'avait commencée et le soir s'étendait sur la ville. Duo n'aurait su dire les sentiments qui l'avaient traversés ce jour-là. 

Il avait réussi à s'entendre avec chacun des amis de sa sœur. Il avait ainsi ressenti l'amour que toutes ces personnes portaient à Odin Lowe et il regretta de ne pas avoir connu le vieil homme. La seule personne avec laquelle il n'avait pas encore parlée était le grand frère de Heero. Mais peut-être cela allait-il s'arranger ? Il le voyait posté à la rambarde extérieure d'une salle du rez-de-chaussée. Les autres se trouvaient dans la cuisine préparant un petit repas. Heero les avait tous généreusement invité à rester dormir, afin de continuer à parler de son grand-père. Il s'approcha en faisant un peu de bruit et demanda poliment :

" Je ne vous dérange pas ? ".

Trowa secoua la tête et continua à fixer le ciel. Il les avait accompagné à l'enterrement. Heero, Réléna et Quatre y avaient pleuré, mais pas le grand châtain. Pourtant Duo pouvait voir une grande tristesse dans ses yeux verts. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre dans un silence confortable. Ce fut Trowa qui le brisa le premier.

" Quatre m'a dit que vous étiez médecin ? ".

" Oui, je suis pédiatre en fait. J'ai terminé ma dernière année d'internat il y a trois ans. Je travaille à l'hôpital principal ".

" C'est chouette ! C'est ce que vous souhaitiez faire ? ".

" Oui. Depuis tout petit. J'adore les enfants ! ".

Trowa acquiesça et Duo profita de ce début de conversation.

" Et vous que faites-vous ? ".

" Je suis instituteur".

" Vraiment ! Vous devez aussi aimer les enfants, alors ! ".

Trowa hocha de la tête.

" Oui, j'ai commencé par m'occuper de mon petit frère quand notre père est parti… ".

Duo sentit son cœur battre plus vite, le grand homme semblait vouloir se confier.

" Il…Il vous a abandonné ? ".

Trowa fit un signe affirmatif et regarda Duo.

" Heero n'en a jamais parlé, n'est-ce pas ? ".

Duo rougit légèrement et détourna son regard des joyaux verts.

" Et bien, Réléna ne savait rien de vous. Heero ne lui a jamais rien dit ".

Trowa fit un petit sourire puis un geste.

" Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? ".

Duo accepta l'invitation et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon. Duo écouta attentivement l'histoire.

" Quand ma mère est morte, mon père a voulu se remarier aussitôt. Il pensait qu'il était préférable que j'aie une mère pour s'occuper de moi. Il a donc épousé la mère de Heero. Notre père travaillait beaucoup à cette époque et ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez nous. Mais ma belle-mère m'a parfaitement élevé. Elle m'aimait bien. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas très stable psychologiquement. Et le fait qu'elle tombe enceinte n'arrangea pas les choses. Durant cette période, je me souviens que cela criait souvent à la maison et pour éviter d'entendre ces disputes continuelles, je me réfugiais dans le jardin. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Quatre et que nous sommes devenus amis. Quand Heero est né, notre père est parti, sans laisser de mot, ni d'excuse. Il est parti. La mère de Heero s'en fichait pas mal. Elle nous a élevé tous les deux. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête et devait se sentir enfin utile à quelque chose. Mais quand Heero atteint sa dixième année, elle se remit à se tracasser pour un rien et à avoir peur de tout le monde. Elle s'est enfoncée petit à petit dans son propre soi, et personne n'est arrivée à l'en faire sortir. Elle fut internée et nous fumes confiés à son père. Heureusement pour nous, il nous prit d'affection et il ne s'est jamais plaint d'avoir la charge de deux nouveaux enfants. Nous avons grandi dans un bon environnement et il nous a permis de suivre les études que nous souhaitions. L'année des dix huit ans de Heero, notre père a refait son apparition ".

Trowa fit une brève pause pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées puis reprit.

" Heero a très mal pris la chose. Ils se sont battus verbalement et moi j'étais entre les deux, j'avoue que je ne savais que faire. Je ne lui en voulais pas autant que Heero. Il a tenté de s'excuser, de donner des explications mais Heero est une vraie tête de mule, il ne lui a donné aucune chance, allant même jusqu'à l'accuser des problèmes de santé de sa mère. J'ai vu des larmes dans les yeux de notre père ce jour-là et cela m'a beaucoup touché. J'ai tenté de raisonner Heero mais rien n'y a fait. La seule chose que j'ai faite c'est de rester en contact avec notre père. Et…J'avais l'espoir qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que ce serait la bonne occasion pour qu'ils se réconcilient enfin. Mais je suppose qu'il a eu peur de se faire encore ignorer ".

Duo hocha doucement de la tête. C'était une bien triste histoire. Les problèmes de famille il connaissait, pour avoir soigner des enfants qui s'étaient trouvés entre deux parents se disputant. Trowa avait dû être très fort à l'époque. Mais toutes ces années avaient eu raison de lui, comme le témoignait sa stature rigide et ses yeux fatigués.

" Vous devriez vous reposer ".

" Oui, après demain, je pense que je vais pouvoir souffler un peu et réorganiser ma vie. Je suppose qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de changement ".

" Pourquoi ? ".

" Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Heero seul ici ".

" Il n'est pas seul, il a ses amis, non ? ".

" Sans doute, mais Quatre et Wu Fei sont très occupés et ne peuvent pas toujours passer le voir. Quant à Réléna, elle ne peut décemment pas venir tous les jours. A moins… ".

Trowa fit un petit sourire et regarda Duo.

" Vous a-t-elle confié quelque chose ? ".

" Vous voulez dire entre Heero et elle ? ".

Trowa acquiesça. Duo hésita, il avait l'air d'attendre impatiemment sa réponse. Il préféra dire la vérité comme il en avait l'habitude.

" Non…Mais elle est plutôt timide avec ce genre de sentiments…Je crois que vous devriez lui poser la question directement ".

" Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais tenter de lui demander. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais… ".

Duo se permit un petit rire qui fit se lever les sourcils de Trowa.

" Vous vous inquiétez trop pour lui ! Ce n'est plus un enfant ! Il peut se débrouiller seul ! ".

" Hum, mais il n'a jamais vécu tout seul… ".

" Cela s'apprend ! ".

Trowa fit un vrai sourire cette fois. Cela le changea complètement, son visage perdit de sa dureté et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le médecin se rendit compte qu'il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de cet homme. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient le même âge et avaient des choses en commun, comme l'abandon des parents.

" Vous avez sans doute raison, je suis trop mère poule. Mais n'empêche, s'il ne veut pas m'accompagner, je chercherai du travail ici ".

" Pourquoi vous êtes-vous exilé ? C'est contradictoire avec le fait que vous ne souhaitez pas voir Heero seul ".

Le châtain sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça :

" Oui, en effet. Je suis parti car je ne pouvais plus rester auprès de Quatre… ".

Duo comprit l'allusion.

" Vous avez été ensembles ? ".

" Hum…Mais nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand nous l'avons réalisé, j'ai préféré faire une croix dessus et partir. Heero n'était pas seul, il était avec Odin ".

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants. Le temps passait mais aucun des deux ne semblaient gênés par ce silence. Pour Duo, une question restait sans réponse et il se demandait s'il devait la lui poser. Il se décida à satisfaire sa curiosité.

" Puis-je vous poser une autre question ? ".

" Allez-y ".

" Pourquoi êtes-vous le commanditaire ? Je veux dire vous n'êtes pas un Lowe ".

Trowa fit un nouveau sourire.

" Ca, c'est à cause de lui. Il avait entièrement confiance en moi. Et il s'est vite rendu compte que ses propres enfants ne venaient le voir que quand ils avaient besoin d'argent. Pour les faire enrager, il m'a nommé commanditaire. J'ai refusé mais il a toujours été entêté. Bien entendu, cela ne me dérange pas, mais ses enfants, eux…C'est une autre histoire. Surtout si, comme je le pense, tout l'héritage ira à Heero ".

" Il y a tant que ça ? ".

Duo rougit instantanément et bégaya :

" Enfin, je voulais dire… ".

Trowa éclata de rire devant la gêne du châtain et secoua la tête.

" Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. Oui, il y a pas mal de biens et d'argent. Il a su économiser et faire les bons placements ".

" Je vois… ".

" Et vous ? Vous savez tout de moi, mais je ne sais rien de vous ".

Duo sourit puis se laissa aller contre le canapé.

" Bah, j'ai été adopté par la famille Peacecraft à l'âge de deux ans. La mère de Réléna ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Mais avec les progrès de la médecine, elle a quand même réussi à tomber enceinte et ma petite sœur est née cinq ans après. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils ne se sont plus occupés de moi. On a été élevé pareillement et je n'ai jamais ressenti le fait que je n'étais pas leur enfant. J'ai choisi rapidement ma voie et j'ai suivi des études de médecine, me spécialisant plus tard dans la pédiatrie. Je suis un célibataire endurci comme aime à le dire ma marieuse de sœur, mais je ne fais qu'attendre la bonne personne… ".

Quelque chose aurait pu se passer, Duo l'aurait parié dans le regard que lui lança Trowa, mais la porte s'ouvrit et une exclamation réjouie s'éleva, brisant l'instant.

" Vous êtes là ! ".

Heero pénétra rapidement dans la pièce et se laissa tomber près de son frère.

" Vous n'avez pas faim ? ".

Trowa le prit dans ses bras et lui frictionna les cheveux en riant légèrement.

" Si, nous allions venir ! Petite tête ! ".

Heero fit un sourire qui contrastait avec les cernes violacés autour de ses yeux. Duo comprit que ces deux hommes étaient très forts. Ils avaient pratiquement vécu sans leurs parents et venaient de perdre la seule personne qui les avait élevés avec amour. A l'instant il eut envie de leur dire son admiration, mais se retint : cela ne se faisait pas. 

Trowa se leva enfin, tenant toujours son frère par la main et il fit signe à Duo.

" Allons voir ce qu'ils nous ont préparé ! ".

  
OOOOO

Le dîné ne fut pas aussi triste qu'attendu. Chaque personne présente faisant de son mieux pour éviter de broyer du noir. Mais aussi grâce à quelques mots de Trowa, des mots tous simples qui avaient suffit à faire sourire tout le monde :

" Je sais que c'est un moment pénible pour tous. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose. Il nous punirait s'il nous voyait pleurer. Il aimait la vie et il souhaiterait que nous poursuivions la nôtre. Il est parti, nous sommes encore là. Il m'a dit un jour, qu'il nous surveillerait de là-haut et qu'il nous protégerait, alors qu'il en soit ainsi et que nos cœurs et nos pensées restent près de lui. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire… ".

Duo avait senti son cœur battre plus fort. Il comprenait parfaitement que Trowa tentait de les soutenir, de soutenir son frère du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait lui aussi soutenir le grand homme, se rendit-il compte. 

  
OOOOO

L'heure tournait doucement. Réléna regarda avec tendresse Heero endormi sur l'un des canapés. Elle se leva sans bruit et sortit de la pièce à la recherche de Trowa. Elle souhaitait parler avec lui, mais ignorait encore comment s'y prendre. Quatre, Wu Fei et Duo se trouvaient dans la cuisine, discutant de choses et d'autres. Elle leur fit un signe comme quoi tout allait bien et continua son chemin. Ne le trouvant pas au rez-de-chaussée, elle décida de chercher au dehors. La nuit était fraîche, reste de la pluie qui s'était arrêtée juste à la fin de l'enterrement, comme un signe d'espoir. La journée avait été difficile mais elle avait su garder la tête froide et soutenir Heero du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Bon, pas autant que Trowa, mais à sa manière, être simplement là pour lui. Leurs relations n'étaient pas vraiment claires et elle ignorait si Heero souhaitait devenir plus qu'un ami pour elle. Pour sa part, le brun lui avait toujours plu mais elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, de peur de briser cette amitié à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout. En ce moment, elle s'inquiétait d'une chose que Quatre lui avait dite un peu plus tôt. Il pensait que Trowa voudrait emmener Heero avec lui, au loin. Et cela lui faisait peur : être séparé de la personne qu'elle aimait.

Elle le trouva installé sur la balancelle qu'affectionnait tant Odin Lowe. Elle se demanda si elle devait le laisser seul. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. 

" Vous souhaitez me parler ? ".

Elle sursauta puis s'avança lentement.

" J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé ? ".

Il fit un signe négatif puis lui montra la place près de lui. Elle s'installa le cœur battant et ils admirèrent les quelques étoiles que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre deux nuages.

" Si je l'emmène avec moi, serez-vous triste ? ".

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement mais porta son regard vers lui. Il fixait toujours le ciel. Elle trouvait ses émeraudes magnifiques mais il avait l'air fatigué. 

" Oui ".

Elle le vit faire un hochement de tête puis il tourna son regard vers elle.

" Je m'en doutais ".

" Mais je ne serais pas la seule. Quatre et Wu Fei aussi seront tristes ".

Une lueur amusée traversa ses émeraudes puis il fit un petit sourire.

" Vraiment ? ".

Ils se fixèrent un instant et Réléna sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Elle détourna les yeux puis murmura :

" J'ai peur de briser notre amitié ".

Elle sentit la main de Trowa se poser sur son genou.

" Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie sinon on ne peut pas évoluer. Il est vrai que l'amitié et l'amour peuvent être des sentiments très proches et on peut facilement les confondre. Mais au fond de vous, vous savez ce que vous souhaitez, n'est ce pas ? ".

Elle le regarda à nouveau et acquiesça lentement.

" Alors, vous devez prendre votre courage à deux mains et le lui dire ".

Elle fit un geste affirmatif puis soupira.

" Ca parait si facile… ".

Trowa ôta sa main et releva la tête ".

" Ce n'est qu'une illusion. C'est très difficile de savoir ce que l'on ressent réellement pour quelqu'un ".

" Vous…Vous et Quatre ? ".

Elle se sentit mal d'avoir posé une telle question, mais tout comme son frère, la curiosité l'avait emportée. Trowa lui répondit immédiatement.

" C'est un exemple parmi tant d'autre. Mais oui, c'est un bon exemple ".

Réléna ne répondit rien. La fatigue la rattrapa, elle étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux.

" Vous n'avez pas dû dormir beaucoup ! Allez vous coucher ! ".

" Et vous ? ".

" J'ai le décalage horaire, je ne pense pas pouvoir fermer l'œil avant trois ou quatre bonnes heures ".

Elle se leva puis, sous le coup d'une impulsion, l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Bonne nuit, Trowa ".

" Bonne nuit ".

  
OOOOO

Cette nuit aurait pu se terminer ainsi si un événement n'avait pas tout remis en question. 

Duo croisa sa sœur dans le couloir et celle-ci l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Son instinct lui fit demander :

" Tout va bien ? ".

Réléna hésita un instant puis décida de se confier à son grand frère.

" Je viens d'avouer à Trowa que j'aimais Heero ".

Duo fit un sourire et la serra contre lui.

" Hé ! Mais c'est bien ! sauf que tu ne l'as pas dit à la bonne personne ! ".

" Je sais mais j'ai peur… ".

" Il faut savoir affronter sa peur, petite sœur. Sinon tu resteras seule toute ta vie ! Et, que peut-il t'arriver ? ".

" Qu'il me dise non et que l'on se revoit plus jamais ! ".

" C'est une possibilité, en effet. Mais si tu ne risques pas, tu ne sauras jamais ".

" Il m'a dit la même chose ".

Duo la fixa un instant puis caressa doucement sa joue.

" Trowa hésite. C'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a posé cette question. Si tu n'avais pas été amoureuse de Heero, il n'aurait pas été si indécis quant à la suite des événements ".

" Vous avez parlé ? ".

Duo acquiesça.

" Oui, je crois qu'il en avait besoin. Tout compte fait, même si je ne t'ai pas été d'un grand secours, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir accompagnée. Je les admire beaucoup ".

Réléna s'avança à nouveau dans les bras de Duo puis murmura :

" Moi aussi. Je lui dirai demain matin ".

  
OOOOO

" Ainsi tu es quand même venu ".

L'homme s'approcha de la balancelle. Il était grand dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. Il possédait de courts cheveux bruns tirant sur le poivre et sel ainsi que des yeux bleus proches de ceux de Heero. Il portait un costume gris sans prétention et paraissait aussi fatigué que Trowa.

" Tu es seul ? ".

Il fit un signe de tête positif puis hésita. Trowa le regardait une lueur amusée dans ses émeraudes puis se leva pour se placer face à lui.

" Et bien, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? ".

Un sourire triste effleura les lèvres du plus âgé et il s'avança timidement pour étreindre son fils aîné. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne méritait pas cette attention. Mais Trowa ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qui l'avait poussé à les abandonner. Il se détacha de lui et l'examina attentivement. Il ne le trouvait pas trop changé, sauf qu'il n'avait plus devant lui un enfant mais bien un homme d'âge mûr –déjà- et qui devait être beaucoup plus fort que lui-même.

" Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé ".

" Nous nous y attendions, tu sais ".

Trowa se réinstalla et continua à fixer son père. Celui-ci hocha de la tête.

" Est-ce que cela va aller ? Je veux dire, pour Heero ? Il ne travaille pas encore et j'ai peur que les autres ne le jettent dehors ".

" Oui. Je pense que tout va bien aller. Et puis, je te signale qu'il possède tout de même un compte en banque… ".

" Pour ce qu'il y a dessus ".

Trowa se permit un petit sourire sarcastique. Leur père leur avait ouvert à tous deux un compte à leur naissance et Trowa savait celui de Heero régulièrement abreuvé tout comme le sien. Mais bien entendu, Heero ignorait son existence. 

" As-tu l'intention d'aller le voir ? ".

" Je…Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois… ".

" Etait il y cinq ans ! Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais essayer de le voir ? ".

" Il ne le souhaite pas ".

" C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez insisté ".

" Mais… ".

" Je suis d'accord avec Trowa. Allez-vous enfin prendre vos responsabilités ? ".

Trowa et son père regardèrent vers le nouveau venu. Trowa fut surpris de voir Duo et non Quatre. Le jeune médecin passa devant l'homme âgé et stoppa près de Trowa. 

" Je ne connais pas toutes les raisons qui vous ont poussées à abandonner vos enfants, mais je sais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Donnez-vous une seconde chance. Heero vient de perdre un être cher, peut-être aimerait-il en retrouver un nouveau ? N'avez-vous pas cette envie ? ".

L'homme acquiesça avec lenteur.

" Oui, j'en ai très envie. J'ai envie de connaître mes enfants… ".

" Alors allez le voir ! Peut-être vous donnera-t-il un coup ou deux, mais je suis certain que lui aussi a envie de vous connaître ".

Duo tourna la tête vers Trowa qui fit un petit sourire.

" Ayez un peu de courage ! Trowa ne peut pas être votre médiateur tout le temps ! ".

" Très bien ! Je…Je vais aller le voir ! Où est-il ? ".

" Dans le petit salon. Il dort ".

" Non ! Je ne dors plus ! ".

Les trois hommes sursautèrent. Le père de Heero se tourna vers celui-ci et ils se fixèrent quelques minutes avec intensité. Ni Trowa ni Duo n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Heero brisa le silence, d'une voix basse.

" Pourquoi aurai-je envie de le connaître ? ".

Duo se mordit les lèvres. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que le jeune brun souhaitait se lier avec son père. Mais il possédait aussi sa fierté et le fait d'avoir été abandonné était une bonne raison pour ne pas vouloir lui parler. 

Trowa se leva mais Duo le retint d'aller plus loin en faisant un signe de tête négatif. Il lui murmura, utilisant pour la première fois le tutoiement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

" Tu es trop proche de lui. Il vaut mieux un parti extérieur ".

" Mais…Tu as sans doute raison ".

Duo s'approcha d'entre les deux hommes et regarda Heero.

" Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? ".

Heero fronça les sourcils puis s'exclama :

" Il nous a abandonné ! Il se fiche complètement de nous ! Pourquoi je m'intéresserai à lui ? ".

" Calme-toi. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître par l'intermédiaire de Réléna et durant cette journée. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que cet abandon est important pour toi. Mais sais-tu seulement pourquoi il a fait cela ? ".

Heero secoua la tête rapidement.

" Ne veux-tu pas le savoir ? ".

Les saphirs brillèrent un instant et une lueur d'incertitude y passa. 

" Peut-il y avoir une raison réelle ? ".

Duo ne répondit rien et se tourna cette fois vers l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Celui-ci hésita puis ferma les yeux.

" J'ai une raison en effet. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit suffisante pour me faire pardonner ".

Heero prit un grand bol d'air.

" Trowa ? ".

" Oui ? ".

" Connais-tu cette raison ? ".

Trowa acquiesça. Heero fit le même geste puis fixa son père.

" Très bien. Je te laisse une chance de t'expliquer. Allons dans ma chambre ".

Heero se détourna et prit la direction de la maison, sans vérifier s'il était suivi ou pas. L'homme hésita un instant et regarda vers son aîné. Celui-ci lui fit un geste d'encouragement et son père prit enfin le même chemin que son cadet.

" Crois-tu qu'ils vont se réconcilier ? ".

" Je ne sais pas, mais c'est la première fois que Heero accepte de discuter avec lui. C'est peut-être un bon signe ".

Ils se regardèrent puis soupirèrent de concert, ce qui les fit sourire.

" Je te remercie pour ton aide ".

" Y'a pas de quoi ! Je pouvais bien faire cela ! ".

Trowa se recula pour se rasseoir, sans rien dire. Duo hésita un moment puis vint prendre la place près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, observant les étoiles. Après un petit moment, Duo sentit un poids sur son épaule et bougea doucement. Trowa avait les yeux fermés, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Duo fit un petit sourire et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux désordonnés. Il murmura :

" Même lors des jours de tristesse, il reste toujours de l'espoir ".

  
OOOOO

__

Nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il s'est laissé aller, sans doute pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie. J'ignore encore s'il y aura une suite entre nous. Mais j'ai aussi espoir. Celui-ci si mince soit-il existe, je m'y accrocherai de toutes mes forces. Comme l'a si bien dit Trowa. Il y a ceux qui partent et ceux qui restent. Je dois moi aussi vaincre mes peurs et avancer…

  
OOOOO

Owari ?


End file.
